


Changed

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "the night before."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "the night before."

The night before, she had one daughter.

That morning she wakes up with two fat-baby pictures on her nightstand. Two caesarean scars, twirled around each other like DNA. Two folders full of medical minutiae; immunization records, Dawn's penicillin allergy newly filed next to Buffy's psychotherapy. Another whole teensworth of carpool schedules and fretful memorized detail, PSAT signups and school supplies to be bought. All the feeling she has for Buffy doubled quietly in the night; two loves, two worries, too much all at once.

Something in her brain cannot quite bear it. Something in her brain begins to go wrong.


End file.
